Wanted
by SkyHawksTalon
Summary: When the Reds find a woman in the canyon, they soon begin to learn something unnatural about her: She has the ability to form and control water, and the fact that she was kidnapped/experimented on before she was found. When her former captors begin to search for her, the teams do what they can to keep her hidden. That might be harder than first imagined...after all, she's wanted.


Everything within the Blood Gulch canyon was rather quiet. The only sounds were some random explosion, and anyone can guess that Caboose was trying to cook something...again. Continuing to look from his spot on top of the Red Base, a small movement against stillness managed to catch the corner of Grif's jade eyes.

"What the hell?" He questioned himself, "Hey, Simmons, do you see anything up there? Or is it me?"

The maroon armored Spartan brought up a pair of binoculars and steadied them on the spot where the movement continued, and sure as hell, there was something up there.

More like someone.

"It's not you," Simmons replied, "there is someone. It looks like-holy shit! It's a woman!"

So, after a few minutes of arguing who was climbing up to get her, they managed to convince Donut to do it. Well, more like he volunteered to do it. But there he was, scaling the cliff wall and up to the damsel in distress, who was now clinging to the pink-no-lightish red soldier, and carefully easing his way down. When they arrived, they could get a better look at her. She was about 5'4" and weighed around 148 pounds, but had nicely toned muscle. As for other appearances, she had dirty blonde hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back in a curly/wavy manner, lightly tanned skin, a few freckles across her nose and light green-jaded eyes.

They had to admit, she was quite cute. But terror filled her eyes, making her look hunted.

"Hey," Donut was first to speak, his tone the usual friendly, "We're not going to hurt you. You looked like you were stuck."

"T-thanks..." She whispered, but reached to gently grasp her throat as it burned for water and from being underused.

"Why don't you come inside? We can get you something to drink, you're starting to look a bit parched." Simmons offered and the newcomer gladly accepted.

"Watch your step." Grif said as he held his arm out to the woman, who gripped it gently and walked down the ramp, smiling her thanks. Once they arrived, they guided her to the kitchen and poured her a cup of water.

"Y'know," Simmons started, "We never got your name."

"My name?" The woman looked at the table for a moment before she replied, "My name is Nalani Ailana..."

"Nalani, huh? Well, I'm Simmons," the maroon soldier replied, then pointed to the one in orange and then the one in pink, in that order, "Grif and Donut."

"Simmons! What in sam hell is going on?"

With all of them turning around, Nalani found herself looking at another soldier in crimson armor and holding a shotgun.

"Uh-well, Sarge-" Simmons started, "We found her stuck on the cliff face, so we got her down before she got hurt."

"How do we know she isn't working with those rotten blues?! She just be a distraction of some sort!"

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be clinging to the cliff face for dear life if she was a spy." Grif replied as he sat down at the table across from Nalani. The woman could hear a grumble form in his throat before he stalked off.

"That would be our Sergeant..." Donut said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Nalani finished off her water and set it on the counter for the moment. Rising up to her feet, she made her way towards the kitchen exit.

"Hey, where are you going?" Grif asked as he watched her move towards the exit.

"Well, thanks for getting me down and all, but I really don't want to be a bother..."

Grif made a move to get up, but Simmons' hand held him in place, "You can go if you want, we're not going force you to stay."

"Thank you." Nalani smiled and made her way outside the base. She probably only had a few paces between her and Red Base before an explosion shook her to the ground, causing her to become disoriented and her ears ringing.

"What the hell?!" She screeched. Looking at the ground, she noticed that there was a black, scorching hole in the ground. Hearing the faint thud of heavy footsteps, she saw orange, pink, and two shades of red shoot past her and begin an attempt to fire at a tank.

"Nalani!" Was that Donut or Grif? No, that was definitely Grif, "Holy shit, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied and felt herself being lifted from the ground and was carried back into Red Base. Nalani, curling up on the couch, covered her head with her arms as explosions rocked the base.

"Still think she's a distraction?" Grif hollered over the sounds of the teams retaliation. Surely, if Nalani was the enemy, the blues wouldn't fire that close.

"Fire in the hole!" Donut shouted as he used his grenadier-like throw to launch a plasma grenade across the canyon, the blue plasma latching onto the tanks metal surface. A few seconds after, there was a sound of an explosion and smoke filled the air.

Blue teams leader had said something about losing control of the sentient tank and the Reds, with adrenaline leaving their systems, trudged back inside the base and changed into their fatigues. Walking back to check on their visitor, Grif found the woman curled up in the couch. Moving closer, he saw the small shakes that vibrated her body.

"Nalani?"

"Huh-oh, Grif. What is it? Is it over?" Her voice was a little shaky and quiet as she spoke.

"Yeah, it's over. It turns out the tank kinda went psycho. The question is: Are you okay? You look a little shaken up." Grif replied as he sat down next to Nalani. This time, she sat up completely, but kept her gaze on her hands.

"I-I almost died. If I hadn't been where I was, I could've been a mangled mess..." She was cut off as a choking feeling made its way into her throat and she clenched her hands into fists.

"Hey, hey," Grif soothed, rubbing her shoulder, "it's alright, Nalani, your safe now. Besides, I don't know how you'd get out of the canyon...without getting stuck."

**(A/N: Sorry for the paragraphing if it appears bad, I've posted this from my phone, so I'll fix it when I get home. But, tell me what you think and sorry for the shortness!)**


End file.
